The Underlying Truth
by syntheticblonde
Summary: Before Rogue was Rogue and Wolverine was Wolverine, they were there for eachother. Story of Rogue's feelings towards him.
1. Beer and a Bargain

A husky man sat at the bar across from me and I eyed him from beneath my hooded cloak. He spoke with a Canadian accent, though I could tell it was not his native one. He drank his ale alone, a classic brew, very pure.

"Another." He grumbled to the man working at the bar. I watched as he watched the bartender grab him another beer, sliding it down the tabletop to him. He picked it up, sipped from it and said "Didn't your Momma ever teach you not to stare?", without once looking up.

Instantly, my eyes darted from him and I dropped my head back to my beer. Luckily, they hadn't asked my age at this bar, and I ordered a beer with little suspicion. I brought the bottle to my lips nervously and sipped it again. I'd been sitting there for over and hour and I still had a fifth of the bottle contents to finish. The tart brew hit my tongue and I suffered the gulp as I forced it down my throat.

I ignored the man's comment, hoping that he hadn't been talking to me, but as I listened, I realized that we were the only two customers.

I sensed his eyes on me now, and my heartbeat quickened. I was pounding so loud, I was sure he could hear it.

"My Momma _did_ teach me not to talk to strangers." I managed.

I heard him smile as he scoffed. "I'm from around here. You're the stranger." He clapped his bottle down on the counter, and turned to face me. "You're looking a little young to be out here all alone, drinking a beer."

"What do you know?" I said, my confidence bubbling in my tone.

"Nothin'." He scoffed again.

"And what about you? You look a little old to be talking to young girls at taverns off the side of the highway."

"Touché." He took a couple steps towards me and I looked at him from underneath the brim of my hood. A strand of my black hair fell in my eyes, and I brushed it back, knocking my hood off. I ran my fingers through my hair and examined the man.

He wore dusty denim jeans, and a rugged leather jacket. His hair looked as if he'd run his fingers through it one too many times. He turned back to his drink, silently. I heard the squelching of his leather jacket as minded his own business.

I sensed his prescience; confident, though slightly broken. I wanted to reach out to him. At the thought I curled my fingers and felt the leather of my gloves squeak. I could never feel the human touch again.

I forced another gulp of beer down my unwilling throat and sat in awkward silence, waiting for one of us to make a sound.

The bartender coughed, which made me jump and I scoffed at my own ridiculousness. He walked over to the jukebox in the corner, inserted a key, and turned on _"Heat of the Moment-Asia"_.I heard him begin to hum it under his breath as he wiped the tables for the fourth time since I'd sat down.

The scruffy man dropped some coins on the counter, which rang out as they bounced and rolled to their stationary positions. "I'm out, Lars. I'll see you around." He nodded to the bartender.

"I wish you well, Logan." The bartender waved. "Have a great life."

I watched in horror as the stranger began to leave. _This is my last chance. _I thought. _If he leaves now, I won't ever get away._ I waited until the man was 3/4 of his way out the door before I yelled, "Wait!"

The man turned abruptly, a confused look across his face. "Yah?" He grunted.

"I see you've got a truck there... Big enough for more then one passenger if I'm not mistaken." I swigged the last bit of revolting liquid from my bottle and stepped towards him, leaving the bottle behind.

"I travel alone, if that's what you're asking." He gruffly continued out the door, letting it sway behind him.

"Damn." I breathed.

The bartender laughed. "Don't let him get away, lass. Logan'll warm up to ya' if you ask enough times." He winked and it gave me the courage to follow through.

I threw the man a 5$ bill and ran out to catch the man called Logan.

His truck was backing up and his head was turned, giving my my opening.

As his head was still turned, I ran in front of the truck and stood, my feet planted firmly, my eyes waiting to meet his for the first time, along with his headlights.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, as he slammed on the breaks, bringing his truck to a complete stop a foot in front of my body. "What the-?"

"All I need is a ride, you can drop me off in the next big city, I just need a way out." I pleaded.

"Little girl, don't you think that is a little creepy?" He slammed the truck door behind him as he stormed over to me. ":It's the middle of the night, at a cheap bar near the American border and a kind like you is begging a man like me for a ride?"

"My name is Marie! And I'm 17. I'm not that little."

"Well _Marie,_ you should go home, sleep in your warm bed with your parents in the other room. You should go to school, and have a boyfriend. Be normal!"

"I've kind of revoked normalcy." I grinned sadly. "Please, let me travel with you. You won't even know I'm there. I'll be quiet, and won't touch anythng."

I could see Logan's change of heart clear across his face. He sighed and beckoned me to the truck. "Let's go!"

I hopped in excitement, and climbed into the truck.

He got in and without looking over said. "Seatbelt."

"Seriously?"

"Yah, seriously! If you're gonna drive with me, my rules. And I say seatbelt."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my seatbelt across my lap and buckled it. "There."

"Good."

Logan turned the key in the ignition and the engine revved, he eased his foot onto the gas and we were off.


	2. Getting to Know OneAnother

HEY GUYS!

Hope you are liking the story enough to read farther. I'm anticipating writing Marie/Logan (:

It will be very fun.

Notes about the story.

* The perspectives will change each chapter, meaning this chapter is written from Logan's point of view.

*The intimate scenes won't happen right off the bat.

*I'm writing some thigns that we've seen in the movies, and add-libbing the rest. It's not by the film.

ALTHOUGH: * all my referencing is from the first X-Men film. I haven't read the comics yet, so any character info and any story line I semi-follow is the movie. In fact, I stray pretty far from that too...

I spin my own characters, so don't read this is you're expecting characters like the movies.

please, feel free to leave reviews and rate (:

xox

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drove silently, focused on the road, though hyper aware of every movement the girl beside me made.

Every so often, she'd fidget, or breathily hum something to occupy her mind.

Me, I liked it quiet. I could hear everything, sense my surroundings.

The snow was falling quickly, covering my windshield and the road ahead of me. I drove carefully, but fast.

That was it. I drove.

The girl's fingers began to softly drumm on the truck door, and I heard a sound that was similar to that of leather rubbing together.

I glanced over and saw that she wore tight-fit leather gloves. "Why the gloves, kid?"

She was taken aback by the sudden conversation starter and it took her a moment to gather herself.

"Uhm, well..." She flexed her fingers. "I just... like to wear them."

"Mhmm..." My eyes went back to the road. "Runnin' away from home, are you?"

"Kicked out, actually." SHe said quietly.

"Why's that, kid?"

"Never mind." She shook her head and looked out the window. "You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure I would. I'm an old man, I've seen my fair share of days." I explained, although I really had no recollection of anything that had happened in my life. I only knew my name because of the tags I wore, and I only knew where I was and where I'd been from the signs I'd passed. I knew one man, Remy LeBeau, who stationed me here until I was fit to do otherwise, but past that, nothing.

I knew nothing.

Sure as I'd never admit it to a soul, it scared me shitless.

"I watched you fight earlier... You're really good." She said humbly.

I 'd almost forgotten my fight earlier that night. That basterd had kicked me in the balls. My jewels still kinda ached. Out of reflex, I reached down and repositioned myself. "Yah... Thanks."

"Did it hurt?" Her voice was small, she sensed that she was treading on thin ice.

"Nah, I've got some defense mechanisms." I flexed my fingers and pulled my claws to the surface.

She gasped, and flexed her own hands again.

"You sure I won't understand?"

"I've got powers." She stuttered. "Like you... but not."

"I've got claws, what do you do?"

"When people touch my skin, they just get hurt."

"Fair enough."

She looked over to the tags hanging from my neck. "Wolverine? What kind of a name is that?"

"Logan." I said. "My name's Logan."

"I'm Rogue." She said confidently.

I looked sideways at her. "You expect me to believe that?"

She sighed. "Marie."

"That sounds more normal." I smiled at her, and she smiled was feeling more comfortable now.

"D'you have anythin to eat?" She asked.

I wordlessly reached into the glove compartment and tossed it to her.

She removed her gloves and devoured the bar. Clearly, she hadn't eaten all day.

Eventually, Rogue fell asleep, and I turned the radio on quietly. I jammed to whatever 80s rock was on, and drove the endless highway into the night.


	3. Attacked

"Hey kid." I felt a hand shake me gently. "Hey kid, we're here."

I opened my eyes and was met my Logan's fierce eyes and the blazing sunlight.

"I'm leaving you here." He opened the door for me and let me get out.

"But where am I supposed to go?" I whined.

"Not my problem."

"You don't care, do you?"

"Not really, no." He slammed the door and got into the driver's side. "See you 'round kid."

He nodded and left me standing in the middle fo the road, my bag at my side. "Seriously, Logan?" I yelled after his truck. "Seriously?"

Then the truck stopped. The hazard lights went on and I heard him lean on the horn.

I jumped up and ran to the passenger side door again.

"Couldn't do it, could ya?"

"Would you prefer the road?" His tone told me he did it against his better nature.

"No. Sorry." I shut up and curled into the seat again.

We drove in silence again.

He was a brute of a man, and very handsome. He had bushy sideburns and his facial hair was long overdue for a shave.

His tattered jeans hugged his legs, and tightly spread over his crotch.

I highly doubted he was aroused, so I assumed the bulge I could see was just him.

As my eyes fluttered over his chest, I realized that he wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

"You know, you really shouldn't be a hypocrite." I judged.

"What?" He frowned over at me, still displeased that he'd let his weaker side win.

"Your seatbelt." I pointed to his body.

"You know what? I don't need safety lessons fr-" Mid-sentence, he went sprawling out the window.

"LOGAN!" I screamed. He lay limp on the snow, and I reached for my seatbelt, but discovered that it was jammed.

I looked out the window and saw the tree that was in our way. The front of the truck was totalled, and I could smell a gasoline leak.

Slowly, Logan stood, and I watched the wound on his head heal in moments.

"Kid? You alright?" He cracked his neck side to side.

I couldn't answer him, I was in shock.

"Kid, are you alright?"

"I'm stuck!" He stepped towards me, but a figure burst out of the trees and took him down.

They rolled in the snow, and I heard snarls, and the unsheathing of Logan's claws.

"Logan!" I cried, as I struggled against my seatbelt.

Then they showed up.

A woman with snow-white hair and dark skin, and a man with red glasses on. They appeared seemingly from nowhere, and in a moment, I was in the woman's arms, the door swung open and my seatbelt torn.

"Come one!" Her voice was soothing, even in such a panic. I obeyed, smelling the gas even more now.

The man with the glasses was helping Logan fight off the beastly looking man who had emerged from the forest.

I heard the explosion before I felt it, and the dark-skinned woman pushed to the ground, her cape covering over my head.

My head hit a rock, and I blacked out.


	4. School

When I finaly came to, I was sitting in a dark space. It was small, but well accomodated, cosy.

The snow had melted from my face, but was still damp on my cloak.

I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust and looked around.

Standing, I used my gloved hands to feel around the walls and the couch I'd been sitting on. My hands reached and I felt warmth.

Both my hands scrambled along the warmth, until the warmth breathed.

I gasped, and pulled my hands away abruptly. The warmth breathed out again and grunted a little."Logan..." I breathed.

I cautiously layed my hands back to hiss chest, and felt his warmth seep through his clothes and my gloves. I leaned down and breathed in, his husky scent sending chills down my spine.

Then, the whole room shook, and I grabbed the nearest piece of furniture. My breathing eradicated, and I became very nervous, my heart pounding and limbs quivering.

I took a few deep breaths and listened closely for a moment. I could hear the sound of an engine, slowly coming to a stop, and footsteps echoing down a small corridor.

I backed away from Logan's unconscious body as the room's doors opened with a 'swooshing' sound.

"Come on. We're here." The dark skinned woman offered me her hand. I shyied away.

"Here? Where's here." My voice was protected.

"Safe." She smiled.

She had a kind smile, a warm, motherly smile. I felt myself easing into security. "My name is Aurora, but they call me Storm. I can control the weather."

"Rogue." I said. "And I don't know what I do. I touch people and they get hurt." My eyes dropped to the floor, but I stepped towards her.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I took her hand and she led me out of the aircraft we were in.

Our footseps echoed through the hangar, her heels clicking, and my flats shuffling, sounding as insecure as I felt.

"Hello Marie." I looked arounf for the face to the voice, but it seemed as if it echoed inside my head.

"What?" I said aloud.

"Pardon, Sweetie?" Storm looked to me.

"The voice...?" My eeys darted to every corner we passed, and Aurora laid a calmming hand on my jittery shoulder.

"Thats the Professor. We'll meet him in a bit."

She led me down a corridor that looked a lot like a school's dorm room, and I could hear the interaction of groups of children, it sounded like, from alot of the grander doors that we passed.

"What is this palce?" I asked her.

"A school; for kids like you." Her eyes shone.

"There's that many of us?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"You didn't think you were the only kid with a secret? Theres many children from all around the world, who are jujst as scared and inexpreienced as you are. Here, we try to teach you to use your gifts." The voice inflitrated my thoughts again, and Distracted me from walking.

I bumped into a young boy who was making his way down the hall, opposite the way I was going.

"Sorry.." We both mumbled.

I noticed the boy smelled cold, but he'd felt very warm. I shook my head confused, and Storm pulled me gently into a vacant dorm.

"You'll be staying here while you're with us. Your bag is here, and The shower is just there." She pointed to the things she named. "The Professor would like to see you shortly, so I'll give you a while to ready yourself." She smiled and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I quickly found myself in the shower, letting the warm water seemingly take away all my issues for the time being.

I stepped out and dressed quickly, in my jeans and favourite hoodie. I tied a scarf around my neck quickly, pulled on my snug gloves and pranced to my door.

I opened it, and Storm was already waiting for me, with the man with the red glasses and a red-headed woman, who clutched tightly to Red-Glasses' hand.

"Rogue, this is Scott Summers adn Dr. Jean Grey."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, not wanting to make physical contact.

"The Professor has been expecting you." Dr. Grey said.

"He's talked to me already... How can he?" I looked her in the eye.

"He's a telepath. He uses his mind to control things, like me." She fortified her explanation by playing with the zipper on my hoodie, by just looking at it.

Scott smiled, and I giggled at her expo of talents.

"What about you?" I turned to Scott. "What's with the glasses?"

"Well," he chuckled. "I shoot lasers from my eyes. These glasses, " he said, tapping the red-tinted lenses." are the only things that will stop the lasers from shooting out of my eyeballs and destroying everything in their path. And I can see." He smiled, creating an unreasonably large dimple in his cheek, making my heart stutter. He was dashingly good looking. I wondered what colour his eyes were.

The trio led me through a doorway into a very organized office. "Hello, Rogue."

The voice from my mind was no longer in my head. I followed the sound to it's source to where I found an older man, completely bald, in a silver suit.

He also had very kind eyes, and an inviting smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you . I, am Professor Xavier, and this is my school for gifted youngsters; such as yourself." I heard a whir as he moved from the back of her desk around the front, and I sawas to why he was so short.

The man was in a wheel-chair, a very hightech, posh-looking electronic chair, with 'x' s as the spokes shape.

I wondered why, but before I could ask, Professor X said " We call our selves X-Men." He placed an emphasis on the 'X' , answering my mental question.

"Oh." I murmered. "It's great to finally meet you too , Sir."

"So Rogue, tell me." He rolled up to me. "What is it that brought you to us?"

"Well, I was travelling with-" I gasped. "LOGAN! Where's Logan?"

"Logan is just fine, he's in the hospital-wing. You came-to in the plane, so we saw no need for further medical attention." He smiled. "What we'd like, is for you to join the rest of the students." Scott nodded in agreement.

"Join them...?" I asked hesitantly and looked to Storm.

"Yes. At school, like a normal teenager." A pile of books floated over to me and I caught them in my arms. Your first class is here with me, Physics."

"Alright..." I smiled as the others left, making room for a small congregation of other children my age, along with the cold-smelling boy.

"Come." Said Professor Xavier, as he whirred to back behind his desk, and I seated myself infront of him.

"Welcome," He began." to University level Physics."

I heard a few children graon, but that made him smile all the more, and continue his lesson.


	5. Settling In

I stood on the balcony of my room, watching the boys play basketball, using thier powers, studying.

It was a beautiful place to be, the children seemed to have adjusted well, and they were all becoming one with their powers.

Jean Grey, the beautiful redhead who I'd attacked earlier came to set me up in my dorm. Her boyfriend, some bloke called Summers off that bat didn't like me. He came in and warned me right after his girl dug into my memory loss. I blinked and saw the flashes of things she saw; green lighting- champagne glasses. It was weird; and I couldn't piece any of it together.

I continued to observe until the sun went down, and curfew had hit. I proceeded to watch the students retreat to the safety of the school then the glowing of the city sky, and stars until I heard the door to my room open and close softly.

"Logan?" A soft feminine voice called through my room.

"Here." I grunted.

"How have you been today?" asked Marie, her eyes caressing my face slowly. "Oh... You shaved..." She raised her gloved hand and I watched her hand as she stroked my lightly stubbled jaw.

"My day was fine. I attacked a doctor and had my mind rifled through by a couple of telekenetics." I laughed and she inhaled, smiling. "Oh, and I made an enemy."

Her eyebrow raised. "Already, Logan? We've been here a day, not even!"

"What can I say, his girl was all over me." My mouth curved upward on one side, a smile I'd learned was lethally charming. "I think."

Marie swayed, toward me first, then took an alarmed step backwards. "Well, uhh." She closed her eyes and shook her senses back in order. " Our room's are connected so, I'll be right there." She pointed to a bed behind the acordian wall. "Like camp."

"Yah," I said gruffly. "Like camp." I slipped my jacket off and dropped in on my bed as I walked into our joint bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I caught her reflection in the mirror, watching me, and slipping off her brown gloves. I slid out of my own clothes: my scuffed jeans, and dusty flannel shirt.

I heard her ruffle through her things as I flipped the water on.

Stepping into the steamy shower, the hot water hit my sturdy body, and I hissed with pleasure. The hot water soothed me, relaxed my muscles and the soap made my skin tingly as I cleaned myself all over.

Roughly ten minutes later, I emerged from the shower, a white towel wrapped losely around my hips. I stepped out and Rogue was half under her covers looking through a couple of her textbooks.

"Goodnight, kid." I startled her, and she looked up from her book. I smirked at the sharp intake of her breathe as she realized that I was half-naked.

"G'night Logan." Her eyes bulged slightly, following me as I moved to my side of the room, behind the acordian wall. I could hear her breathing as she watched my shadow's towel drop.

"I never asked..." I started. "How was your day?"

"Oh. Well..." She smiled, I could hear it. "I got up, met Storm, Scott and Dr. Grey and the Professeur. He's really awesome."

"Yah."

"He taught me some Physics today in class. It was cool." She sniffled and I heard her rise. She grabbed her toiletries and went to brush her teeth before bed, being careful not to look at my naked body in her travels.

I'd pulled on pants by the time she was in my line of sight, and I in hers.

I wandered around looking for a shirt, throwing on an undershirt to sleep in.

"Goodnight Rogue." I called as I layed down to bed.

"Goodnight... _Wolverine_." She giggled a little at it, knowng my actual name. She clicked off her bedside light, the only light left on in our suite and left us in the night.

_Damn kid._ I though. _I'm glad she's content._ I smiled into the darkness.

I layed awake, listening to the sounds of the school, the outdoor sounds of New York.

They were so different from what I was used to, the sound of people, of population.

Usually, all I knew was the sounds of outside, the wind whistling thorugh forests and occasionally the breathing of the bar-wench I'd picked up earlier that night.

The breathing I heard this night was mine, rough and tired; and the shallow, gentle breathing of Marie, several feet away from me. She slept peacefully already; it had been a long day for her and the girl was tired. I did't blame her.

Slowly my eyes drooped and I yawned a fair amount as my breathing slowed, lulling me to sleep along with steady beating my my heart.


	6. Uncontrollable

I heard him stirring in the night. His breathing was erratic and the bed was squeaking. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was masterbating, until I heard him sob.

It wasn't a moan, or a stifling of pleasure, it was a sob, with a whimper of termoil. He was having a nightmare.

I closed my eyes and tried to drown his agony out, clearing my senses, my mind blank.

He mumbled something and my efforts fell to shit.

The sound of his gruff voice made my insides tingle. The slight gruffness as he snored made a flame spark to life in my lower abdomen, making my blood boil.

I flipped over in the twin bed, curling into a ball, trying to ignore the arousal Logan caused inside me.

_He's old..._ I thought. Though, I did have a mature taste in men.

_I'm just a kid..._ But, he's a man, and I want him.

_I'll hurt him_. My thoughts halted, petrified at the very idea of hurting Logan. I could see my ex boyfriend's eyes, glazed over white from being rolled into his head, his veins practically bursting through his skin, everywhere. I remembered the way he shook, the way his body shuddered. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, erasing those images, only to be replaced with the image of him laying in his coma, the coma that I'd caused by kissing him.

Once. That's all it had taken. I'd hurt him, bad.

I couldn't even imagine seeing Logan like that, dying beneath my touch. I'd die if I ever hurt him to the point where his powers couldn't heal him.

Sumberged in my thoughts, I drowned out my surrounding, until I heard him get up.

Logan shuffled blindly through the dark to the bathroom, leaving the door open, flicking the light on and squinting against the flourescent lighting.

I watched secretly, in the mirror. He'd slipped himself out of his boxers, and I gasped at seeing a man's sex for the first time.

I tucked it away, rinsed his hands and clicked the light off and collapsed into his bed again, leaving the covers only on his legs.

I was in shock.

My body had never reacted this way before.

My adrenaline was pumping and my breathing was uncontrollable.

I was only able to hold it off until I heard Logan's breathing shallow out, becoming steady with the flling of slumber.

I stood abruptly, not making a sound.

Stepping to the edge of the make-shift wall, I leaned my head around the barrier.

My eyes grazed up his body, fueling the fire in between my thighs.

His chest hair protruded from the shirt he wore. His thick chest and broad shoulders looked like they could weigh more then my whole body. I examined his arms, the bulging veins along his joints and obscenely large muscles.

Then it was almost as if I couldn't control myself then, as if some untamed side of me took hold and controlled my motor systems.

I slinked to his bedside and pulled down his covers, my gloves hands softly rubbing against his exposed skin. I memorized the definite muscles on his thighs and calves before I returned to the place I really wanted.

I trailed my hand up his boxer shorts, and my touch was promptly met by a response.

"Rogue?" Logan's voice was heavy with sleep. "What are you doing?" His eyes were still shut, as he rose to full consciousness.

"Something I crave." My voice was husky and I acknowledged the aching in my lady-parts. My other hand slipped through the top of his waistband, grabbing hold of him. He gasped and his eyes popped open.

With my free hand, I pulled off his boxers, until he was exposed to me, completely. The hand then proceeded to venture up his abdominal muscles, twisting his chest hairs and pulling the shirt off.

With my hand on his sensitive parts, moving slowly and alternating between caresses and rough strokes, Logan couldn't find words. It was as if he was paralyzed, the only thing that made me believe that he was still alive was the blood pulsing into his rock hard member beneath my fingers, and the raspy breath escaping his lips.

"Logan... I'd like to have you." I added my other hand to the equation, rubbing his balls in my palm. "Tonight."

I wasn't about to wait for an answer, and I stood, slipped out of my hospital like nightgown, letting it puddle at my feet.

He was regaining control of his body, now. "Marie... No. It's not right." His voice was straining. "You're just a kid."

"I'm almost 17!" I pleaded, my eyes begging him for the pleasure I knew he could give me.

"We can't." His words were scolding, but his tone and his eyes were encouraging, not to mention his raging boner.

"But you want me." I crawled overtop of him. "And I want you." I leaned down so that he totally forgot when we was talking about, and could only breath in my scent. "Bad."

I breathed the last word out, a sort of moan, and that made Logan give in.

I felt his arms tighten around me, and I let my lips lock themselves with his.

I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and play with mine. It was a new sensation for me and made my heart race.

My body took over, moving instinctly.

I sraddled him, my legs steading my anticipating body on the bed.

I felt him; hot, heavy and hard as rock, beneath me. I bucked my hips against him, realizing how wet I was for him.

"Screw me, Logan." I breathed into his kiss. "Hard."

He grunted and I could tell he was battling some major inner demons, but he won, quickly.

I felt him flip me onto my back and he looked me in the eyes immediately, He raised his hips, nudging my warmth, as if asking my permission.

"Yes," I moaned. "Please." This was all the authority he needed, and he slid into my unexplored depths.

I cried out in pain, at feeling my body be ripped open like that.

"Logan." I whimpered. "It hurts."

"Shhh," He reassured me. "It'll be alright." He moved his hips back and forth, slowly, being careful of my virgin body.

I sighed as he pulled back and cried out everytime he pushed back in.

"I'm gonna go faster, okay?" His voice was low, and he was struggling to keep it regular. "I promise, it'll make the hurt dissappear."

"Uhhuh." I moaned.

And he did. His hips slowly gained momentum until he was bearing down on me with all my body could handle.

I clawed his shoulder, felt the clenched muscles in my hands, sweat drenched both our bodies.

"Logan!" I cried, as tears fell from my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks. Ecstacy pulsing rapidly throughout my whole body. I'd hit the top, and my body convulsed; every muscle clenching at once.

"Almost there, Marie." He moaned into my shoulder. "Almost!" He struggled the last few thrusts into my trembling body.

When his body had reached its climax, he pulled out of me, making my body sigh with relief and collapsed beside me on the bed.

"So _that's_ what an orgasm feels like?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Yup." He panted, the 'P' sound popping on his lips.

"Holy shit." My mind reeled, and my body was still processing the degree of sexual stimulation it had just received.


	7. Nightmare

Images flickered in my mind.

Men in strange masks.

Needles that were attatched to vials with 2 inch diameters. Silver liquid that looked like molten aluminium swirled in the vials as the advance toward me.

I saw my body, covered in lines and small targets. all in black marker.

I felt the coolness of water surrounding me, but the fire of panic through my veins.

There were men in suits all around me, smiling triumphantly as if they'd done something to be proud of.

I heard the clicking of full champagne glasses, the excited chatter of several older men.

I heard the steady beeping of the EKG monitor, in time with my increasing with my heartbeat.

The lasy thing I remember was searing pain.

A pain like I'd never felt, causing my body to writhe in shock at the attrocity of it.


	8. Done

I was startled awake by Logan's mumbling.

He thrashed in his sleep and the sounds of the bed springs alerted me to consciousness.

I awoke the saem way I'd falled asleep, in my bed, my gloves still on, my nightgown tied tightly around the back of my shoulders.

Logan mumbles something in his gruff voice and I stood, only then noticing the wetness between my legs. I sat back down and closed my eyes trying to recall my dream.

It must have been intense to make me so wet.

_And here I thought only boys had wet-dreams._

I chuckled silently, trying to focus my memory on what I'd drempt about.

I'd always been quite good at recalling memories and dreams.

Ever since I was little, I remember almost everything from age 7 and up.

I've always aced all my tests, and I know random, useless facts about nothing, all because of my impecable memory.

Slowly I recalled the whole dream.

_I dreamed about sex with Logan?_ To my shock, this made my body ache in yearning. The memory of our flesh touching, and the way that I knew what his skin felt like agaisnt mine; hot and sweaty. He hadn't died.

_If only..._ I thought. I'd always be a freak, I'd never be able to feel human intimacy.

This made me recall the delicious tingling all over my body caused by Dream-Logan, and made my dream-memory even more vivid. I could practically smell him, and taste the way he'd tasted in my dream.

I realized how much he turned me on, but ignored it, due to the unnerving sounds coming from his side of the room.

I stood, going around the accoridan wall to his bedside and sat down at the edge.

"Logan?" I whispered.

"Logan?" I laid my hand on his chest, trying to sooth him. "It's me. It'll be okay."

I watched his brows furrow together and he grunted, thrashing his head in subconscious despair.

"Logan!" I said, louder this time.

"Argghh!" He sat abruptly, adn I heard his claws unsheath.

The metal's ringing hadn't ceased before I felt the pain.

Six spots on my body, thorugh my shoulders and out the other side, felt like they were on fire.

The pain was intoxicating and insatiably consuming.

The energy drained from my body as I tried to breathe, gasping like a fish out of water.

His claws sheathed, and my blood took more of my life sourceaway. With each pump of my heart, my blood dripped out of my six wounds and down my body.

"Help!" Logan cried, tears in his eyes."SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

That was the last thing I remember hearing.

My eyes fluttered slowly closed, and my body became too weak to move.

With one final push of energy, my gasping body raised my fingertips of Logan's cheek, and I wastched as I caused him pain, drainging his out lifesource to heal myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading guys (:

I'm finishing it off here. I just wanted Rogue to fulfill her little desire there, the sex with Logan... even if I had to settle for a dream.

Hope you enjoyed.

Happy Reading (:

xox

Taz


End file.
